<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soles and Recorders by Justreamisu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631683">Soles and Recorders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justreamisu/pseuds/Justreamisu'>Justreamisu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justreamisu/pseuds/Justreamisu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't help but be curious on one of the King's sons—thirteen to be exact—due to the fact that he mostly kept to himself, despite your efforts in befriending him and his other relatively introverted siblings.</p><p>But when you do manage to get close to him he finally has a reason to think about his future, and how he doesn't have to be alone to witness it, as he fondly stares at the writing on his soles and recall how you played with your recorder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soles and Recorders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HII I just rewatched barbie and the 12 dancing princesses and thought hmm yanno which group has plenty of members enough to fill the shoes of all the dancers???</p><p>I mean technically they're twelve in the og story but then there's barbie (or anima or smthn) so that's thirteen and yea</p><p>Altho tbh I just really want to write smthng for these boys //</p><p>But UHH sorry if it's shitty, this is my first one so yeah I'm all ears!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The King sighed internally, observing his sons in a fond manner. </p><p>'If your mother could see you now.' </p><p>Amidst the chaos, only one person held the brain cell of the group, and it was Wonwoo. He was diligently eating his breakfast and as per usual, avoided any interaction with his brothers whenever they start acting up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sue me, this is probably shit. But I've been wanting to get it out of my system (aka quote draft that is about to delete tomorrow mhm)</p><p>Inspired by barbie 12 dancing princesses tbh, I've been binging barbie since quarantine started and it's been SIX MONTHS.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo was awoken by the sunlight streaming from the tall windows by his bedside. The clock by his dresser was ticking continuously and he fumbled his hands around it for his glasses. After wearing them, his eyes adjusted to the sight before him—his older brothers sleeping messily on their beds, their faces teetering on the edges, while his younger ones were snoring loudly, some suffocating themselves with their pillows.</p><p>He removed the warm blankets and stood up to wake the rest of his brothers. Starting from the easiest–Jun—to the hardest–Jihoon.</p><p>"But its still way too early, <em>hyung</em>!" one of his brothers, Chan, complained.</p><p>"Yeah, what's the rush?" Hansol piped in, rubbing his eyes simultaneously.</p><p>"Aren't you guys forgetting what day it is today?" he straightened his back from waking up Jihoon.</p><p>"My birthday?" Seokmin lights up.</p><p>Seungkwan's eyes narrow in the former's direction, " Your birthday literally just passed, you airhead."</p><p>"Am I finally getting lessons?!" Dino yelps excitedly.</p><p>"What?" The eldest Seungcheol hums.</p><p>"Yeah, Chan, you're way too young to even be getting proper lessons . You can't even swing a practice sword right." Jeonghan—their second eldest, stated from his bed, lazily removing the covers from his legs. </p><p>"You cheated and you know it Jeonghan-hyung!" Chan threw one of his pillows across. </p><p>Unfortunately, his aim was weak. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." </p><p>"But you did actually cheat? And <em>twice</em> that is." Minghao accuses, finished on tidying his bed, hands on his hips in a stern manner.</p><p>"Proof or it didn't happen." Jeonghan shot back. </p><p>"<em>We literally witnessed it happen?</em>"</p><p>"GUYS! Come on, don't tell me you forgot what day it is today." Soonyoung stands up proudly from his bed, much to everyone's dismay. </p><p>"<em>Aaand</em>, there he goes." Minghao whispers exasperatedly. "Someone stop him before he does it again." </p><p>"I'm gonna stop you <em>right</em> there," Jihoon now finally awake pulls him down from his bed, "Wonwoo, just tell us before I slam my lute on this guy's head."</p><p>Everyone shuddered at the memory. </p><p>"<em>Er</em>, well today i—"</p><p>"<em>Guys</em>," Jisoo speaks up, garnering everyone's attention, he gestured at the clock by his dresser, "we only got a minute left to the dining hall before Father shows up."</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>."</p><p>----</p><p>In the dining hall, at every eight in the morning, the thirteen princes all occupy their respective seats and greet their father, the King. It was a tradition that they all continue ever since their mother, the Queen, died from giving birth to their youngest.</p><p>The giant mahogany door opened to reveal the king in his tired glory. Wrinkles decorating his face and there were visible bags on his already pale face, yet somehow he always manages to maintain an energetic and playful aura.</p><p>"Ah! My thirteen lovely boys. A good morning to you all," he seated himself on the center of the long table, where he could overlook all of his sons.</p><p>Each of the Princes gave their own respective greeting to their father. Seated on his front left was his oldest, while to his front right was his youngest. </p><p>"Good morning father," Seungcheol, the eldest greets back with a gummy firm smile, starts. </p><p>"Morning Father," Jeonghan replies with a relaxed grin, seating next to his elder.</p><p>"Father," Jisoo nods firmly, "I hope you're doing well."</p><p>"Never better son." The king bellows back with a gentle laughter.</p><p>"Morning Father! Can I go horse riding again later?"</p><p>"Anything for you, Jun." Jun pumps his fist in the air, causing his father to chuckle. </p><p>"Father! Good morning!" Soonyoung waves back animatedly, his seat a bit far from his father's view.</p><p>"Good morning father." Wonwoo's curt yet genuine greeting.</p><p>"Will you quit moving around, it's way too early to be this annoying." Jihoon scolds Soonyoung.</p><p>"Morning Father, sorry about the noise last night."</p><p>"It's fine, I think your playing has been improving lately, and you know how much I love hearing you play." To this he smiled and nodded.</p><p>And to the right side of the table, across from Jihoon was Seokmin, who was bouncing from his seat non stop.</p><p>"Will you <em>please</em> stop bouncing, you're bumping my seat too, you know." Mingyu tells his brother. </p><p>"Good Morning Dad! I hope you have a great day!" he then turns to </p><p>"Don't call him 'Dad', we're still in the Palace so you should address him formally." Mingyu, the tallest, yet one of the youngest explained, to which Seokmin sulked.</p><p>"Now now, I'm fine with whether you address me formally or informally." The King reassured his son.</p><p>"Thanks Dad!" Seokmin lits up, "<em>See? He's okay with it.</em>"</p><p>Mingyu sighed, "Good morning Dad, " giving his dad a tired smile from dealing with Seokmin.</p><p>"Father," Minghao greeted timidly, "Good morning to you."</p><p>And lastly was the three youngest siblings.</p><p>"Wait, if Seokmin can call Father 'Dad', then that's what I'll call him too!" Seungkwan exclaimed. </p><p>"Good morning to you Dad!"</p><p>Hansol, who is the calmer version of Seungkwan said, "Morning Dad."</p><p>And lastly, their youngest was Chan. "Good Morning Dad!...hmm...yeah I'd stick to Father instead."</p><p>"It's good to see all of my sons looking lively as ever. Well then, how about we start eating?"</p><p>And thus, breakfast was served. Fortunately, from their manners class with Lord Nam, they all managed to lessen the chaos while eating together, but it didn't mean they were completely rid of it.</p><p>"Hey! Dad, Jeonghan-<em>hyung</em> just took another slice of ham!"</p><p>"Mingyu, I swear to god if you kick me under the table <em>one </em>more time I will kick you back!"</p><p>"You and what legs?"</p><p>"Junhui, please stop copying my every move while I eat, I'm <em>this</em> close to losing my patience."</p><p>"Soonyoung that is not how I drink, stop that. Hansol, do something!" </p><p>"I don't know Seungkwan, he does a very good impression of you."</p><p>"Hansol, I <em>trusted</em> you."</p><p>"Seungcheol help out Chan will you? And Jeonghan, <em>for shame</em>."</p><p>Chaos ensued, this was a regular occurrence but thankfully it was tamer compared to when they were yet to attend etiquette class.</p><p>The King sighed internally, observing his sons in a fond manner. </p><p>'<em>If your mother could see you now.' </em></p><p>Amidst the chaos, only one person held the brain cell of the group, and it was Wonwoo. He was diligently eating his breakfast and as per usual, avoided any interaction with his brothers whenever they start acting up. </p><p>Sometimes it worried the King how he would isolate himself from his brothers whenever they're all in one place. While others would choose to remain quiet (<em>Minghao, Junhui and Jihoon and occasionally Jisoo</em>) during the mess, others (<em>Mingyu, Seokmin, Jeonghan and Soonyoung</em>) would find ways to rope them in. Meanwhile, Wonwoo was by his own devices, opting to sit himself out from their games.</p><p>Of course, they were all close—<em>he recalls when Mingyu would often be teased and Wonwoo was always there to comfort him, or when he would shield his brothers during 2v2 sparring practice whether they were his hyungs or dongsaengs</em>—they cherish each other in their own ways. Together, they manage to bring the best and worst out of each other. </p><p>And there are moments, which happen more often that he'd like to believe, where Wonwoo's brothers can't coerce him into joining their shenanigans. So he'd be left alone in the library reading and losing track of time, or occasionally challenge his father to a game of chess when he isn't busy with paperwork. </p><p>But his concerns simply doesn't lie there, sure they've got each others backs, but when the time comes for responsibility to claim his sons, their time with each other will begin to dwindle. </p><p>Seungcheol is next in line to the throne. </p><p>Jeonghan, Soonyoung and Mingyu are already engaged. </p><p>Jun and Jihoon plans on staying as Seungcheol's advisers.</p><p>Jisoo and Seokmin is adamant on studying medicine to help their people. </p><p>Minghao, Seungkwan and Hansol are set on travelling across the country, given that they've got plenty of connections that is out of the King's reach. </p><p>While his youngest, Chan, wants to lead the Kingdom's defences. </p><p>Leaving Wonwoo, undecided for his future— and alone.</p><p>'<em>Oh Wonwoo, when will you ever come out of your shell, hmm?</em>' his father mused dazedly.</p><p>His thought were interrupted, however, when a royal guard knocked on the opened door of the dining hall.</p><p>"Your majesty, pardon my interruption, but" Chanhyuk bowed to which the King gestured for him to continue, " the Cordwrainer has arrived and is waiting behind the front gate, shall I let them in?"</p><p>All the Princes halted in their actions, an excited gleam obvious on their eyes when they awaited for their father's response, but someone beat him to it. </p><p>"I can't believe I forgot about today!" Seokmin exclaims his frustrations. </p><p>"I haven't even finished my composition yet..." Jihoon mutters in shock. </p><p>"You haven't even finished it?! What the hell, Jihoon!" </p><p>"<em>Language</em>!" Mingyu scolded his brother. </p><p>"Can we let them in Father?!" Seungkwan broke the silence, bouncing on his seat.</p><p>"But where do we even let them park their cart? The stables are <em>way</em> too far," Jisoo looks up from his meal, eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>"Yeah, and our shoes might get soiled when we try them on," Minghao adds, wiping the corners of his lips with a napkin. </p><p>"The Knight's Barracks, maybe?" Hansol points his fork at their older brother's direction. </p><p>"Now, now how about we all calm down for a moment an—" the King tried to control the situation. </p><p>"Nah, the ground is too rocky for us to try our shoes on." Chan turns the idea down. "Somewhere that's smooth and solid enough so it won't be muddied while we're dancing." </p><p>The rest thinks while continuing to eat. </p><p>Soonyoung clicks his fingers, "<em>I know</em>! How about the garden near the front gate, you know, the one with the old gazebo where Jihoon and Jisoo often practice their lute."</p><p>"Ooh! Great idea, Soonyoung," Mingyu agrees, "We could even try our new shoes there, the spot around the gazebo has this nice marbled floor we could step on."</p><p>"Boys, shouldn't we—" the King tried to remark.</p><p>"So we all agree on the garden then?" Seungcheol stands up, palms on his hips, everyone gives their own hum of approval, drowning out their father's attempt at interrupting them. </p><p>"<em>Yeah!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sure</em>."</p><p>"<em>Boys, we really should—</em>" </p><p>"<em>I'm okay with it.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Why not?</em> <em>Sure."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Heck yeah!" </em>
</p><p>Their eldest hums and looks to the Captain of the Royal Guard, "alright, you heard it Captain. Escort them to the garden nearby. "</p><p>Chanhyuk salutes and nods at his orders, leaving the dining hall to relay the message.</p><p>"Race you to the garden!" Chan suddenly exclaims, nearly toppling his plate, cueing everyone else to finish their food. </p><p>Once he left, so did the Princes. One by one they began standing up and rushed to leave the dining hall. Excited chatters and moving chairs filling the corners of the room, each Prince bidding a good bye to their father either verbally or by sending a nod his way causing him to close his eyes and exhale heavily.</p><p>"Are you alright, Father?" he looks up to see Wonwoo's concerned eyes on him. Who has just finished eating his meal. </p><p>"I'm fine, son. Why won't you join your brothers, hmm?"</p><p>Wonwoo fidgets, his hands clammy at holding the spoon. </p><p>He straightens his back and combs his fingers together, smiling at his son. "I'm sure you're also excited at receiving your new shoes."</p><p>"I am, I'm just..." Wonwoo hesitates, eyes not meeting his father's. </p><p>"Just what, son?"</p><p>'<em>Have you finally decided on your future?</em>'</p><p>Wonwoo thinks back to his Father's question, his thoughts on leaving his brothers behind plaguing him.</p><p><em>'I don't want to be alone</em>.'</p><p>"It's... Uh... Nevermind," he leaves his seat clumsily and bows to his father, "See you later Dad. I hope you recover soon."</p><p>"Of course, son." he replied curtly, as he watches his son's figure disappear into the halls.</p><p>"I worry for you, you know?" </p><p>' <em>What would your Mother do in times like these?</em>' </p><p>----</p><p>When you arrived at the Palace's Garden, cart in tow, you were greeted by the thirteen Princes. Getting off your horse, you gave them a quick wave and stood near the door patiently.</p><p>The first to greet you was the youngest Prince, Chan.</p><p>"You came!"</p><p>Chan was possibly the closest you had to a little brother, aside from his obvious age, he also exhibited the qualities of what a younger brother would have.</p><p>"Of course I did. Don't tell me you forgot?" you ruffled his hair gently when he got nearer, "I'm surprised you're here first. Congratulations Prince Chan."</p><p>"Duh. I want to be the first to try on the new shoes you made for us," he scoffed.</p><p>Following him was the duo Hansol and Seungkwan.</p><p>"Channie! No fair, you got a head start."</p><p>"It's fine, Seungkwan. At least we're not the last ones to arrive."</p><p>You preferred calling them a duo since you think they're both total opposites, Hansol being a chill and go-with-the-flow person then Seungkwan being a boisterous and in-the-moment kind of person. And also because you've almost never seen them apart, but that's what makes them more endearing.</p><p>"And hello to you, too Seungkwan and Hansol."</p><p>"Hey," the former grumbled, still upset at the situation while Hansol, "Hiya," waved. </p><p>Soon after they joined your side, Seuncheol appeared, chasing after him was Jeonghan who was on Seokmin's back. </p><p>"After him, my noble steed!" To which the younger neighed as a reply and sprinted faster. When the eldest neared you and the other boys, he nearly tripped and almost crashed your cart. Thankfully you and the three boys caught him.</p><p>"Careful there, your majesty!" </p><p>"Whoops! Haha, sorry about that," he scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. </p><p>"No harm done."</p><p>Cue his pursuers arriving, Seokmin doing a dramatic way of getting his brother off his back, he always was one for theatrics. </p><p>Moving on from his horse role, he stood up straight and stood in front of his brother. </p><p>"Presenting, the most Handsome Prince, Jeonghan!" Seokmin stepped aside and bowed in a perfect angle. </p><p>"Ah yes, thank you thank you." Jeonghan bows and waves to this imaginary audience, to which you only chuckled at the ridiculousness. </p><p>"Thank you for gracing us with your presence," you curtsied mockingly.</p><p>"Guys! Wait for us! " Everyone looked back to spot Jisoo, Jihoon, Mingyu, Minghao and Jun speed walking towards your direction, or at least Jisoo and Mingyu is, the remaining choosing to take their time.</p><p>"Took you all long enough, I was right to assume Prince Jihoon, Minghao and Jun to arrive later than the rest." you bowed they stood next to the others. </p><p>"<em>Where do they even get the energy to be that lively</em>?" You heard Jihoon whisper lowly, looking over the first group pf people to arrive. </p><p>"You're asking me? You're the one that grew up with them."</p><p>"You think I have an answer?" he groans tiredly.</p><p>You laughed lightly, mentally counting the number of boys present, but was cut off by a loud voice. </p><p>"WHO'S READY TO DANCE?!" Soonyoung, the liveliest in your opinion, booms from the direction they all came from.</p><p>"<em>Oh god</em>," Minghao facepalms, clearly done with today.</p><p>"Come on, Jihoon and Minghao! Don't be so down, today's the day we finally get to try our new dancing shoes!" he hangs his arms on the two's shoulders, "and I've got this <em>new</em> move I've been working on! And it's inspired by–"</p><p>"<em>Don't</em>," Minghao sneers, "say tigers"</p><p>"–<em>Tigers</em>!" Soonyoung happily finishes, but the rest groans. </p><p>"<em>That's it</em>," Jihoon exhales, "I'm gonna kill him."</p><p>"Jihoon, no!" </p><p>Seungcheol clapped loudly, "All right, enough theatrics for now. How about we all relax, try out our new shoes and save the killing for later, sounds good?" </p><p>Thank goodness for the eldest, you didn't want to witness a murder happening soon. </p><p>He turned to you with an expectant gaze which you took as cue to open the chest in your cart. </p><p>The boys surrounded your cart, some pushing each other to get a glimpse of what's inside.</p><p>"Feast your eyes on these beauties!" </p><p>You carefully lift the lid and in them revealed the most beautiful pairs of shoes–<em>thirteen pairs</em>, one for each Prince.</p><p>Laid before them was the plenty pairs of white dancing shoes with assortment of colors and handsewn designs, each one was placed on a box with velvet pillows. </p><p>"Woah, they look beautiful." Jisoo comments, eyes twinkling in admiration. </p><p>"I agree, the craftsmanship is out of this world." Mingyu hesitates in reaching out to touch them, wanting to feel the intricacies sewn on them. </p><p>"But how do we know which one is ours?" Jun asks you. </p><p>"You don't," causing them all to look at you, "Allow me to name the owners of these shoes, starting with Chan." </p><p>"Really?!" the boy jumped in glee, unable to contain his excitement. </p><p>You reached for the pair of dancing shoes with the reddish brown accents, the shoe's material embroidered with leaves and dragons, handing them to Chan to which the gleefully thanked you for. </p><p>" Dragons! Heck yeah!" </p><p>You called for Hansol next, handing him a sky blue pair decorated with clouds and blue birds. It was a fitting concept for someone like him, he was cool yet childish at times. He whistled lowly and walked away with his eyes focused on the pair. </p><p>Seungkwan received a baby pink accent paired with poppies, camellias and a nightingale on each back part, "You remembered my favorite color!" he hugged you tightly. </p><p>"How could I forget?" you affectionately ruffled his hair. </p><p>You approached Minghao and handed him the rich purple ones, a small frog wearing a crown sewn between two grapevines on the heel side of his shoes, </p><p>"The frog I understand, but grapevines?" </p><p>"Don't question it," you smiled cryptically to which he shrugged. </p><p>You pulled out the red pair and handed them to the tallest Prince, Mingyu. His was embossed with cranes and roses, and a fancy letter 'M' on the outer side of his shoes. </p><p>"Wow, they're prettier up close. I'm kinda hesitant on wearing them now."</p><p>You waved him off, "Don't be, in fact be honored that you get to wear something like it!"</p><p>Seokmin was bouncing impatiently, clearly wanting to know what his look like. When you walked near him to hand his pair, you nearly laughed at how excited he was.</p><p>"Calm down, your majesty," he huffed.</p><p>"I can't! I'm just so excited! "</p><p>You handed him a bright dandelion pair, the one with a single hummingbird on each shoe, surrounded by a sunflowers . He thanked you and rushed into wearing them. </p><p>Next was Jihoon, you gave him a off-white pair sprinkled with black music notes and a small lute on the back part of the shoe. </p><p>He whistled lowly, "You really overdid yourself with my pair, you even sewed one of my favorite music pieces." He squinted his eyes on you, "How did you even know the notes to this?" </p><p>"I have my ways," pushing him off by his shoulder. </p><p>You were then approached by Soonyoung, as you were about to reach for another pair, who was looking at you with pleading eyes. </p><p>"Alright alright." you relented. </p><p>You handed him the pair of orange accent shoes, embroidered with a dark cat and it's paws on his shoe's heels. </p><p>"You just made me the happiest man alive," he confessed when he saw the tiger design, his hand clenched on his heart. </p><p>"Anything for my best customers!" </p><p>Following him was Junhui, who approached you with an inquisitive gaze and a hand on his chin. </p><p>"Is the green one mine?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>He leaned over a bit, "Did you put in what I asked?" his voice softer. </p><p>"Check them yourself," you pulled out a pair of shoes with emerald green accents and a small silhouette of a gold parrot with smaller feathers encircling it. </p><p>"A parrot, huh. Interesting choice." he nodded to himself and joined his brothers. </p><p>After him was Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol—the eldest brothers of the family, who approached (one was giving you an apologetic smile for the others behavior, and the other had a smug look on his face while being carried on the back of another who gave you an angelic smile) you all at once. </p><p>"Sorry for our behavior, I know we can be chaotic and how tough it is to handle us," the eldest Prince says. </p><p>"No worries your majesty, rest assured that I find their company enjoyable." You handed him a pair of navy blue shoes decorated with a black bear on the heels surrounded by a sewn golden leaves. </p><p>"Oh please," Jeonghan leaves Jisoo's back, "you think this is chaotic? Try being with them for <em>years</em>." </p><p>"C'mon Jeonghan, you're not any better to be honest." Prince Jisoo retaliates, although in a sheepish manner. </p><p>"Me? Chaotic? I would never!" </p><p>The two eldest, aside from Seungcheol, was always an entertaining duo to watch. Jeonghan was angelic in looks but sly in nature, while Jisoo was both angelic in looks and demeanor, and witnessing their dynamic play out firsthand was very fun. Jeonghan would often tease and playfully banter with his brother and he would play along with it. </p><p>"Please don't worry about me your highnesses, in fact how about I direct your attention to these wonderful pair I have prepared for you." </p><p>You held two pairs of dancing shoes, one was a simple cream colored pair with a deer frolicking as a design with a few flower petals scattered about. While the other one was a plain white one with golden designs of a lyre with wings and an outline of a small fox head. </p><p>"You can guess which is yours." </p><p>To which Jeonghan grabs the fox one quickly, while Jisoo is left with the deer one, and sprints to the rest of the boys. </p><p>"Thanks for these, they look beautiful by the way." </p><p>"Prince Jisoo, you already said that." </p><p>He got flustered, "Oh, well it is true so..." </p><p>You laughed lightly and waved him off to join his brothers. </p><p>Facing the eldest prince's exasperated expression, you gave him a reassuring smile and handed him a his own pair.</p><p>"These are..." he gingerly takes them.</p><p>"Your kingdom's colors, yes."</p><p>Serenity with Rose Quarts and White accents, along with their Kingdoms initials and a crown.</p><p>"I figured that this would serve as a reminder to your roots, dancing, in case running a country becomes too stressful for you."</p><p>You shake hands with him, and watch him to where his other brothers went.</p><p>You looked back at the cart and noticed one left, it was the one that you had the most fun making. It was not by any means fancy or loud, but it held a simple charm to it. </p><p>It was a pair of white shoes with grey accents. On the soles was a sewn on quote, it was in a different language, but you understood what it means. On the back centre part of the shoe was a single lotus flower. Originally, you were only going to attach a quote and nothing else, but you couldn't help and add on a lotus for added flair. Also because of you much you are reminded of him. </p><p>"Uhm, excuse me?" </p><p>Speak of the devil and he shall come. </p><p>"Prince Wonwoo! You're just in time, I was waiting for you to come." </p><p>"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," he rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>"Please! Your brothers kept me occupied the whole time, no need to apologise." </p><p>You carefully shoved the box to his unoccupied hand, watching his reaction. </p><p>He didn't bother hiding his curiosity when he opened the box. He examined them carefully until his attention was drawn to the familiar words—</p><p>
  <em>We are living our first and last moment, </em>
</p><p>He quickly met your eyes with admiration when he finished reading it, your gentle smile awaiting his response. </p><p>"Do you like it?" he snapped out of his staring, flushed as he looked away. </p><p>"I... Love it actually." he admits. </p><p>—<em>so I won't take you for granted. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahaha took me a whole month to finish this. I'm literally stressed thinking about school, they keep moving the deadline so maybe we'll start by October, expect another chapter soon (NOT).</p><p>On another note, there are reasons behind the colors and symbols I chose for their shoes haha. Can you guess them?</p><p> </p><p>The quote on shoes though is an English translation of a verse from Fallin' Flower, my most favourite MV AND SONG. like holyshit man, the artistry, choreo, colors, outfits, EVERYTHING!!</p><p>Also please assume that the quote is written on a different alphabet or smthn. I am tired okkk</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to this fella who just bias wrecked me so damn hard like WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?</p><p>Anyways, there's reasons why I chose those specific colors and designs to symbolise them. Of course, I don't know them personally so I just took a wild guess LMAO. </p><p>The quote on Wonwoo's soles are the English translation of a verse in Fallin' Flower (do check it out if you haven't, it's so artistic and an utter masterpiece holyshet) which is my all time favorite! I just love the colors and their outfits, and everything!</p><p>Just YES!! </p><p>ON ANOTHER NOTE</p><p>Chapter 2 might take a while since it took me a whole month writing this since I've been stressed tf outta my mind. Idk when our online classes actually start since our college keeps moving the deadline further, so yeah. </p><p>Welp, that's all I have to say! Love lots and keep streaming guys!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>